


Bedtime Playtime

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jace Wayland, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Sometimes, Alec needs more than the D. Luckily, Jace loves to play with him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Bedtime Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



Alec waited in the middle of the bed, kneeling and sitting back on his calves with his knees far apart.    
  
The ribbon that bound his wrists together behind his back was flimsy and not really restraining him, but like Jace had pointed out when he’d tied it around his wrists, Alec didn’t want to free himself.    
  
He just waited, in the slightly uncomfortable position, trying to imagine what Jace had in store for him. The chill in the room and the anticipation building up in him had made his nipples hard enough to cut glass, or at least that’s what they felt like to him. 

His cock jutted between his thighs, hard and leaking, curving upward and with the tip nearly resting on his lower belly fuzz. The ring that Jace had closed around the balls and base of the shaft was vibrating and very, very tight. Alec watched worriedly as the trapped blood in his cock pulsated and heated up, making his cock turn an even darker shade of pink. The vibrations were so good and caused ripple after ripple of pleasure up and down Alec’s spine, but the ring kept them from dragging Alec into a much coveted release.    
  
Normally, Jace could talk Alec into coming untouched. That was such a big flex and Jace knew not to overuse this power he had over his parabatai, but when he did use it, it always left Alec feeling like he’d been blown up. It was definitely one of the hottest things his body could do, submitting to such an extent to Jace and overriding Alec’s own commands.    
  
But this time, Jace had other plans.    


“Look at you, being the best boy.” Jace’s voice reached Alec from the threshold. “You look so beautiful like this.”    
  
Alec looked up at Jace, his jaw hanging slack at the sight of his golden parabatai completely naked and hard before him. He felt dizzy from even more blood rushing down and from how much the sight of Jace like that affected him. A part of him would always be in disbelief of actually getting what he most desired in life. 

“Guess what I picked up from town the last time we were on a mission.” Jace said, walking to the bed with his hands behind his back. 

“Something to further taunt me with, to see how long before I explode from sheer frustration?” Alec asked. He didn’t know what it was, that thing inside him that made him want to sass Jace. But it took over at the worst of times.    
  
“Look at the mouth on you, boy.” Jace laughed softly. “I’d show you what being cheeky to me gets you, but this time you were right on the money.” He added, showing Alec what he had in his hands.    
  
A tube of fancy lube, a box of tiger balm and crocodile nipple clamps, connected with a thin, Y-form chain.    
  
Alec’s eyes widened at the clamps, and he felt a jolt of excitement as his body anticipated what they would feel like.    
  
When they were in the mundane world, all he saw was the demons. That was all he needed. Thankfully, Jace saw other things too, like where to get all the toys he kept coming up with.    
  
Normally, Alec didn’t need toys to help him get off, as long as he was with Jace. But he knew that his dark streak was a bit too dark for Jace. And when that part of him demanded to be dealt pain and to be humiliated, it overstepped into Jace’s discomfort zone. Jace had been dealt pain by the monster who had raised him and he couldn’t bring himself to inflict the same on someone he loved with all his heart. But at the same time, Jace enjoyed watching his lover fall apart for him, so he came up with seemingly harmless and more innocent ways to give Alec what he needed. 

The unspoken truth between them was that Jace did have a sadistic streak, one that ran deep and came up with the most diabolical ideas, but he refused to give it full reign over him, fearing that he would be unable to stop. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt Alec.   
  
Which brought him to the tiger balm in Jace’s hand. He was certain it was going to be used in a way that would make him feel like a nutshell on a stormy sea and he hung his head in acceptance, but his body thrummed with excitement. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Alec. I am almost tempted to make you watch me get myself off on top of you and finish on your face. Like doing a graffiti on a piece of art.”   
  
Alec nodded eagerly. He was sure that, with how aroused he got from watching Jace touch himself, he could come right through the ring restraining him.

But Jace felt more generous. And more devious.    
  
He came close and he licked Alec's lips messily, dragging his moistened lips over Alec's jaw, to his throat, where he closed them over the pulse beneath the skin. He bit down gently, then sucked on the skin until he saw the blood he had pulled to the surface.   
  
Alec gasped and moaned contentedly when he felt Jace mark him. He let his head tilt to the side so Jace would have better access to the runeless side of his neck.    
  
Jace moved on to his nipples and nibbled them into glistening, overstimulated hard peaks, enjoying the sounds he could elicit from Alec. In fairness, he had made it easy for himself by getting his parabatai so worked up and so turned on first.    
  
It was time for the clamps to come into play and Jace thoughtfully pulled at one of Alec’s nipples with his thumb and index finger, testing for the most secure way to attach the clamp without trying too many times and failing.    
  
The most secure way was also the most painful, apparently, because having Jace release the clamp’s pressure down on his flesh made Alec almost sob with how much it hurt. But soon, the sensation ebbed out and became more bearable, only now he really feared the other one being put in place.    
  
Alec took a deep breath and braced himself. He squeezed his eyes shut when Jace put the second clamp on him, but a little mewl still escaped him.    
  
And then Jace let the chain dangle.    
  
The sudden tug brought tears to Alec’s eyes, but the sharp pain was soon followed by a very pleasant sensation, leaving him both dreading and looking forward to the next movement of the chain.    
  
Jace was obviously not done, although he took the time to admire his good work. Alec’s head was bowed and he was looking down at his chest, panting and trying to get his breathing under control. That was Jace’s cue to uncap the tiger balm and spread some on Alec’s nipples, on the areas that were not being bitten into by the clamps.    
  
Alec didn’t know at first what the tiger balm was for and he didn’t realise what its role was even when he smelled the menthol and the peppermint oil.    
  
Then Jace blew on one of his nipples and the feeling was so strong, it made Alec panic, not knowing if he was going to come, wet himself, pass out from it or all three at once. He couldn’t help the defeated little sound that escaped him. He was so gone, he could no longer focus on anything except the sensations in his body and trying to anticipate Jace’s next move. 

Jace tipped his chin up with two fingers, looking into his eyes and checking in the bond to make sure it was all good. Next, he kissed Alec with infinite gentleness, the kiss sweet and light and as loving as it could get.    
  
Alec moaned in surrender at the softness of the kiss and he willed himself to forget the urgent sensations in his body in order to enjoy Jace’s attentions.    
  
But soon, the kiss ended and he chased after Jace’s lips with his own, being rewarded with an extra nibble to his lower lip.    
  
Jace didn’t leave the bed, he just moved away the slightest bit, uncapping the lube and squirting a generous amount on two fingers. Alec could see it was glitter lube, something Jace loved to use as an additional mark he left on Alec sometimes. Normally he would use regular lube, no fragrance, no flavour, no glitter. But some occasions called for a little bit of extra.   
  
Alec followed Jace’s fingers down, past his swollen, captive cock, past his balls and between his legs. He gasped when the fingers skated over his entrance and started to rub the lube in. 

“Oh fuck, I- Jace, please…” Alec said, mostly needing an outlet for all the things Jace made him feel, but also worried because on one hand, he needed to come so badly, but Jace seemed to have forgotten the ring he had put his cock in. And by now, he was so swollen and hard, the ring was cutting into the flesh.    
  
“You’re being so good, doing so well for me. I just need you to hold on just a little longer. Can you do that for me”? Jace asked in a low purr, that went straight to a place deep inside Alec that sent waves of pleasure all through him.    
  
Alec nodded first, then said yes. By now, he couldn’t have come through the ring, no matter what he did.    
  
“So good. I love you so much.” Jace encouraged him, while at the same time slipping a finger inside Alec. “Fuck, you’re so tight and hot, every damn time. Maybe I should wear the cock ring next time, to make sure this isn’t over before it begins.”    
  
The thought of Jace restrained by a cock ring made Alec gasp. The mental image was sinful as hell in his mind, but a small part of him felt it was beneath Jace to wear such a punishing tool.    
  
He made himself relax further, so Jace could add the second finger without much delay. If he was careful and didn’t move, only focusing on the fingers inside him, it was perfect. It felt good and nothing hurt or otherwise distracted him from it.    
  
Alec closed his eyes and sighed.    


Jace saw that moment as the right one to curl his fingers inside Alec and find his prostate, rubbing over it slowly.   
  
That got Alec’s attention again and he yelped at the sudden wave of pleasure that shot through him. 

With his free hand, Jace carefully opened the cock ring and took it off - making all of Alec’s problems suddenly very urgent.    
  
“I know what you’re thinking. Fingers in ass, cock finally free, easy peasy nut.” Jace said, snickering when Alec grimaced in disdain at him using the word “nut”. Usually, his comeback to that would have been, ‘I’m not a squirrel, Jace, do I look like a squirrel to you? Otherwise why would I nut?’, but now it was not the time for levity. Not with the end of that Y-chain in Jace’s hand.    
  
“I see you are following. You are free to come, I don’t want you holding back. I’m just going to play around and see what happens.”    
  
Alec sighed in relief, but then he realised Jace had wound the chain around his closed fist and had started to pull on it while the fingers he had inside Alec kept fucking him at a lazy pace.    
  
The pain from his nipples was so intense, Alec thought he might black out any moment, but it was also doubled by an echoing pleasure that balanced it and promised a release unlike anything he’d felt before.    
  
“Don’t lean forward. These need to come off.” Jace cautioned. “Without my touching them.” 

Alec nodded and whimpered. But by now he felt as though he wasn’t Alec anymore. Just a bundle of pleasure receptors trying to cope with the overload they were subjected to.    
  
It wasn’t long before the clamps began to move, tugging at the tortured, numbed flesh between their jaws. But soon, the silicone on their tips encountered the slippery tiger balm and skated over it, coming off more easily, first the left one, then the right.    
  
On the next swipe of Jace’s fingertips over Alec’s prostate, Alec came screaming. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before and left him shaking and sobbing from the intensity of it.    
  
Jace immediately discarded the clamps and untied Alec’s hands, massaging his arms and his shoulder joints before guiding him to lie down and rubbing his by now very sore knees too. He held Alec until his shaking subsided and then fetched a warm, wet cloth to clean him with.    


Jace handed Alec a Peach Capri Sun and fed him a few gummi bears. Only then did he let Alec rest his head on Jace’s pec and slip into a deep, restful nap while Jace caressed his back and hair and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Then it would be his turn to _nut_. He smiled at the thought and at picturing Alec's displeased face at the word, kissing the black curls which were now within easy reach of his lips.    
  
(the end)    



End file.
